When Hard Times Start
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: Daryl has escaped from the Sanctuary and ends up on Paul's porch passed out. What will Paul do? Daryl is not in good shape, and Paul needs to save him, but it's going to be difficult. What will he do?


**Chapter 1: The Fallen**

Daryl had just escaped from the Sanctuary, he was riding his bike down the road. It always made him feel better to feel the wind whipping through his hair. Paul had helped him escape through the yard at the Sanctuary, and had hotwired a car that was outside the perimeter, Paul told him to meet him back at Hill Top. Paul went ahead to do who the hell knows what, and had told Daryl to take his time get his head together so that they could start making plans.

So, Daryl decided to take the long way around to get there. It meant that he probably wouldn't get to Hill Top until after sunset, but that didn't really matter he could take care of himself. Before he left, he had found Rick's gun on that guy he thought they called Fat Joey, and had taken the knife the guy had on him too. So as long as there weren't more than five or so walkers, he would be fine. All he really wanted to do was drive, ride his bike feel the wind so that he could feel alive. So that he could not think of all the horrible things they had done to him while he was a prisoner. Of course, he had been through worse as a kid, but then he couldn't fight back. When he was there as a prisoner, he still couldn't fight back for fear that they would hurt him even more or worse yet they would go back and hurt the ones he loved most. So, he didn't fight back, didn't even argue. It didn't matter they were always trying to find a way to break him.

Paul had arrived back at the Hill Top just after they had all finished lunch there. He was worried about Daryl, he had no idea what they had done to him, but he didn't look the same. There was fear and shame in his eyes, he looked perpetually exhausted, almost like he hadn't slept in a week, and he probably hadn't. But he came back as quickly as he could so he could let Dr. Carson know that Daryl would need to be looked at. He also wanted to get Maggie settled in a room in the Barrington House, where she would be more comfortable. So that she could have a real bed to sleep in, that way she wouldn't have to keep falling asleep at his table, she could prop herself up in her new bed to make her plans for the Hill Top. It wouldn't be long before all the people at the Hill Top were following her instead of Gregory. She has the leadership skills that Gregory lacks.

Maggie initially resisted, she didn't want to leave Paul alone. But Paul has amazing persuasion skills and made Maggie feel at ease moving into Barrington House. Not that she had a lot of things to move, so it made it very easy to move her in. Sasha took a smaller room beside the one Maggie was moved into. That way Sasha would be nearby if Maggie needed her. With that done, Paul went back to his trailer to prepare for Daryl's arrival. He found some better clothes for him, knowing his shirts would be a little too tight, his pants would be fine, but the one thing he couldn't get ready for Daryl was shoes, or boots. He wasn't sure what size Daryl wore. So, those would have to wait until Daryl got to the Hill Top.

The sun was just starting to go down when Paul had started supper. He had let the guards on watch know that Daryl should be arriving soon, and to let him in as soon as he got there. Paul had set his table for two, hoping Daryl would get there soon. He was starting to worry about Daryl, that maybe he should have had Daryl follow his straight to the Hill Top instead of letting him go off on his own. Paul waited for over an hour before finally starting to eat, by then the food was cold, but that didn't matter food was food at this point. When he was on the road it was always cold food, so this wasn't really that different. He had just hoped to have the company of Daryl. Paul was starting to wonder if Daryl might have passed out on the way here, he should have made sure that Daryl was safe, brought him back himself.

Paul had decided if Daryl hadn't arrived within the hour he would go out and start looking on foot. That way he couldn't speed past him. Paul had just finished eating and cleaned up his dishes. He had made up a plate for Daryl so that he could eat once he made it to the Hill Top. Paul started pacing, there were still a few things he wanted to have ready for Daryl but his nerves were getting the best of him. It had only been a few minutes, but Paul felt he couldn't wait any longer. He went to the coat rack by the door and grabbed his trench coat, he opened the door and nearly tripped over Daryl.

Paul jumped off the side of the step, and looked down at Daryl. He crouched beside Daryl and checked his pulse, it was weak and erratic, but still beating. Paul wondered how long Daryl had been laying on his steps, it was dark so no had noticed him. Grabbing one of Daryl's arm he through it around his neck and shifted Daryl's body so that his torso was resting against the back of his neck. He hoisted Daryl up to pack him to Dr. Carson's trailer, so that he could get him help.


End file.
